I Need to See You
by Mishalliwell
Summary: On his 18th birthday, Pacey got a news that’s gonna change his entired life.


I need to see you by Gen  
  
Disclaimer:Okay, I don't own any of the character except Mr. Brown and Alicia ( in the future ). If you want to sue me go ahead be my guest, that's gonna had to the money I already owed to my government. Author's note: This is sort of what would be like season 4 and everything that happen after 'Escape from witch island' never did in this sorry. Summary:On his 18th birthday, Pacey got a news that's gonna change his entired life.  
  
Part one: 'Happy birthday !'  
  
On this beautiful morning, Pacey Witter was very happy. Today he was turning 18, he was pretty sure that everybody will forget, again, but he didn't care today was his birthday.  
  
He got up and looked himself in the mirror. - « Happy Birthday Pace ! » he said to himself cheerfully.  
  
Pacey got dress and went down stairs to grab something to eat before going to school. Surprisingly, his mother have made him breakfast and seems like she was waiting for him to come down stairs. - « Happy Birthday honey ! » - « Thanks mom »  
  
He sat down to eat and saw a shoe box on the table in front of him. - « Waht's that ? » - « It's part of your birthday present » - « Can I open it ? » - « Wait 'till your by yourself... gotta go, I'm late for work and I think you're gonna be late for school » - « Oh my God, you're right ! »  
  
Pacey grab the shoe box and his bag on his way out. He jumped in his car and went to school.  
  
When Pacey got to the school's parking lot, he remember his mom asked him to wait 'till he was by himself to look at the box. 'Hey, I'm by myself' he thought. As he took the box and began opened it, he heard a familiar voice. - « Hey Pacey ! Happy Birthday ! » - « Thanks Andie, I thought everyone will forget...again »  
  
Andie McPhee was the only one who wished him an 'Happy Birthday' since the last 2 years. Pacey got out of his car with his bag and the shoe box, he hugged her and they started walking towards the school. He put his box in his locker and went to his class. As he entered his english class, he spoted 2 of his friends. Dawson Leery and Jen Lindley didn't seems to notice him when he took his usual seat next to Dawson. During the class, nor Dawson or Jen seems to pay attention to the birthday boy. 'I knew it' thought Pacey. At the end of the class, Dawson and Jen rushed out of the class.  
  
Pacey went to his locker slowly. He opened it and find a card and a gift box over the shoe box his mother gave to him that morning. He took the card so he could find out who gave this to him.  
  
Happy Birthday Pace !  
Did you seriously thought we were gonna forgive you three time in a row ? Hope you like the gift...  
  
Dawson, Jen, Jack and Andie  
  
He unwrapped the gift to find out they had get him the entire collection of the Mighty Ducks. - « Do you like it ? » said Jen behind him. - « I love it... How come Joey didn't sign ? » - « She didn't want to participate, » answered Dawson.  
  
Pacey hugged his friends and thanked them for the gift, but he was a little sad that Joey didn't participates. With all the attention that was on him, Pacey totally forgot about the shoe box. At the end of the day, when he put all his stuff in his locker, he remember about it. He reach out for it, close his locker and got out of the school. He was walking to his car when he spotted Joey Potter, his sparring partner, under he tree. He changed direction and headed toward her. - « Hey Potter » - « Hey Pace, How are you ? » - « Not so bad and how about you ? I barely saw you today. » - « I know, I was kinda avoiding you, not really you, more everybody around you » - « Why ? » asked Pacey - « I want it to give you your Birthday present without the others to see, » she said as she handed him the gift. - « Thanks Jo »  
  
Pacey unwrapped the gift wrap. - « Jo... I don't know what to say. » - « Don't say nothing. Do you like it ? » - « Are you kidding me, I adore it ? »  
  
Last month, Pacey had broken his watch and Joey had gotten him a new one and it seems very expensive. He reached out to her and gave her a big hug. He couldn't believe she got him such a wonderful gift. When he let her go, Joey saw the shoe box near him. - « Pace, what's in the box ? » - « I don't know, my mom gave it to me this morning » - « What are you waiting for ? » - « She told to opened it by myself » - « Oh... I see, want me to go ? » - « No, that's okay... You know what ? I'm opening it right here right now » - « What about about what your mom said ? » - « What's the difference ? I was gonna tell you and Dawson what my mom got me anyway »  
  
Pacey lifted the lit and reach to the content of the box. It was Baby's stuff and an enveloppe. He opened the enveloppe and took out 2 piece of paper. a birth certificate and a letter. Suddenly his expression got troubled in a matter of seconds. - « What's wrong Pacey ? What is it ? » - « Now I know why my mom wanted me by myself. »  
  
Pacey handed the letter and the certificate to Joey who looked at it very quickly. - « Oh my God ! » said Joey

What is the problem with this letter ? Why does Pacey's mother would give him baby's stuff ?  
Want to know ? You'll have to read the next part. In the mean while, tell me what you thought about this very first part. 


End file.
